My Friend
by WinterSong971
Summary: This is a small series depicting the friendship between Russia and Lithuania.


**Hi everybody! First of all, thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy the newly edited version. Second, I do intend to write more of these in a Lithuania and Russia (NO SLASH!) mini series. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bombs are falling from the sky like raindrops. I run through empty, abandoned ruins, and feel the ground shake under my feet. I can't find him... Could something have happened? I try to yell out his name, but my weak voice is swallowed up by the thunderous sound of more bombs. They light up the night sky like horrible fireworks. I try to see through the smoke and dust, but cannot make out anything. Finally, I manage to yell out…<em>

The thunder boomed and lightning rang out. An agonized scream full of fear ripped through the thick air. The voice, tormented voice by nightmares, was Russia's.

Lithuania sat up, wide awake, startled at the sudden screams. He jumped out of bed and began to run to Russia's room. As he ran blindly through the dark halls, he felt like the fortress-like house was going to swallow him up, and fear pounded through his veins. Maybe Russia was dying, or being taken hostage. Maybe the house was under attack, or worse... But Lithuania's worried thoughts were disrupted by more violent screams.

_I see him through the chaos of war, my one and only friend, a true comrade. Gunfire explodes behind him, he needs to get to safety. He turns around as I try to scream his name, our eyes locking for only a second. Then I see my worst fear come to life, as a bullet rips through his torso. Blood seems to erupt from his abdomen as he gasps and falls to the ground. I run to his side, numb with fear. His dark eyes begin to close as I reach him and kneel by him._

"No! Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!" Hearing this, Lithuania quickened his pace, wondering if a gunshot was fired in the midst of the storm.

_His eyes close, and his body goes limp. This can't be happening. I try to stop the bleeding, but his thick warm blood keeps gushing between my fingers._

"Help him! Somebody help him! He needs help, can't you see he is dying?" Russia's frantic pleas pierced through the heavy fabric of the storm.

Lithuania stopped at the doorway, shocked at what he saw. Russia was in a panic, sobbing and shaking and thrashing about. Sometimes Russia called out in his sleep, but Lithuania had never seen him like this before. He stood in the shadows and watched silently, not knowing what to do. "MR. Russia?" Lithuania called out quietly, hoping to wake up the fear stricken country.

_More gunshots rang through the stale air as I tried to pull his heavy body out of harm's way. He could still be saved. I looked down, calling his name, trying to see if he was alright. Another bullet hit his shoulder with a dull thud, causing more blood to ooze out of the already still body. This couldn't be happening, he has been through enough. _

More lightning crackled, and Russia franticly yelled out again. "No more gunshots! No more! Stop it! Why won't you just stop shooting?"

Lithuania turned to leave, just as Russia had left him in pain so many times, but couldn't bear to see the strong country like that. He walked forward hesitantly, looking around nervously, then slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He shyly put his hand on Russia's shoulder. "Shhhhh." He paused and looked into the other man's face; beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and his pain and terror was clear by his expression. "It's alright. It's alright. You're safe..." Lithuania tried to soothe him.

The smaller country sighed nervously and then pulled the much larger country close to him, like a mother protecting her child.

As Lithuania held him, he began to stroke his hair and back. Suddenly he had an old familiar feeling of comfort. There was a memory, buried deep, that he couldn't quite grasp. Perhaps a memory of when he himself was only a child; countries have such long lives it's easy to forget anything but loss and war. Lithuania's attention was brought back to reality when a garbled yell from Russia broke through his foggy memories.

_I hunch over my friend, who is lying in the dirt. His pale face is cold now. I remove my now bloody hands from his body, and pause for a moment as more sounds of war fill my ears. I told him it would be alright. I told him he would be safe._

"You can't be dead. You can't be dead! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you." As he looked down at Russia, whose pale face glistened with fresh tears, a chill went through Lithuania. It was very disturbing to see Russia like this.

More thunder roared as wind and rain began to pound the earth. Another strangled sob escaped Russia, and his purple eyes glowed bright with fear in the darkness of the room. Lithuania whispered to him, his gentle voice barely audible in the storm. "It's all alright! It's alright. The war is over. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody will fight anymore…" he rocked him back and forth, pressing the trembling man close to his chest.

It was unnerving to see such a strong and fearless man be so exposed, so vulnerable and weak... So human.

Lithuania watched patiently as Russia's sobs and yells died down into heavy breathing. His purple eyes fluttered closed and his tired body slumped against the smaller country. Lithuania looked down at Russia's face. He had looked so sad, and in so much pain, but now he was peacefully asleep. Gently, slowly, Lithuania laid him down and pulled the heavy sheets over him. He silently stood up to leave, suddenly exhausted by the strange and disturbing event. At the door he turned around and looked at the now sleeping Russia. It was quiet now, except for the heavy patter of rain.

As he was about to leave, Russia's eyes popped open, glowing in the dark, and looked directly at Lithuania with a terrifying clarity. Lithuania jumped in surprise and turned to leave. "Thank you, friend" His hoarse whisper rasped in the smaller country's ears, and he quickly walked away.

"I guess we are all the same when night falls..." Lithuania muttered as he walked down the dark house and back to his bedroom.


End file.
